El sabor de lo prohibido
by Nixie Nott
Summary: Su pelo pelirrojo con ese aroma a jazmín me volvía loco, sabía que estaba mal pero me embelesaba todo su perfecto ser. Todos pensaban que yo adoraba a mi hermanita pequeña como un hermano mayor debe hacer, pero la realidad era que deseaba hacerle cosas que entre hermanos estaban prohibidas.


**Sorprendentemente aquí está mi fic para el reto con mi genial, espectacular y sexy Fred Weasley. Dedicado a albaa, la adicta a lo prohibido.**

 **Este fic participa en el Mini-reto: "Diferente, raro, no malo" del foro "Las cuatro casas".**

 **Pareja: Fred Weasley y Ginny Weasley.**

 **Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis pertenece al fantabuloso mundo de JK Rowling.**

 **El sabor de lo prohibido**

Su pelo pelirrojo con ese aroma a jazmín me volvía loco, sabía que estaba mal pero me embelesaba todo su perfecto ser. Todos pensaban que yo adoraba a mi hermanita pequeña como un hermano mayor debe hacer, pero la realidad era que deseaba hacerle cosas que entre hermanos estaban prohibidas.

Ginny era toda perfección para mí, el único que sabía mi secreto era George, lo descubrió nada más ver como miraba, tocaba o incluso hablaba a mi hermana. Le costó aceptar que su gemelo amara a su propia hermana, pero así era. Deseaba probar esos jugosos labios rojos como la sangre y recorrer cada centímetro de su pecoso cuerpo con mis grandes manos.

La tenía tan cerca de mí, pero a la vez tan lejos, solo deseaba poder tocarla de manera prohibida, anhelaba sentir su respiración contra mis labios. Pero solo me quedaban las miradas furtivas mientras estábamos en la misma habitación u observarla a hurtadillas mientras se cambiaba de ropa simplemente para ver su cuerpo desnudo ante mí.

Nadie entendía el deseo que sentía por ella, ni siquiera Ginny se daba cuenta de mis miradas llenas de pasión que solo dirigía a ella. George siempre me decía que era una etapa, que no podía estar enamorado de mi propia hermana, que sería mi cabeza jugándome una mala pasada, pero no era así yo la quería, sentía las mariposas en el estómago cada vez que sonreía y un cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo cada vez que ella me rozaba.

Cuando empezó a salir con Harry, fue como una puñalada. Me volví arisco y no podía dejar de despreciarla cada vez que intentaba ser amable conmigo. Necesitaba que se alejara de mí o no sería capaz de controlarme y le confesaría mis sentimientos, la besaría y la haría mía en el mismo instante en que probara su sabor prohibido.

Cada día la necesidad de volver a tocarla de manera inocente como si mis intenciones no fueran más allá de ser el protector hermano mayor aumentaba y simplemente exploté. Fui a su habitación sabiendo muy bien que se estaba cambiando para el partido de Quiddich que íbamos a disputar en el jardín de la Madriguera, así que decidí que entraría, la besaría y confesaría lo que sentía por ella desde hacía dos años. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a decirle todo a enfrentarla y allí lo vi, besando y tocando a mi hermana como yo deseaba hacer, el famoso Harry Potter podía degustar a mi hermana y yo me tenía que conformar con protegerla.

Cerré la puerta de golpe con lágrimas en los ojos y me encerré en mi habitación, con el corazón destrozado. Entre sollozos susurré lo que quería decirle a Ginny en el momento en que entre en su habitación: "Estoy enamorado de ti hermanita". Me congelé cuando note una mano sobre mi hombro, levante la mirada y mi corazón dejo de latir. Ginny estaba allí con los ojos abiertos como platos mirándome como si fuera un extraño, abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le salieron las palabras. Decidí tomar la iniciativa, me levante y la besé. La besé con toda la pasión que me había guardado y sorprendido noté que me devolvía el beso.

Cuando sentí que mi cuerpo me pedía respirar me separé de sus labios posando mi frente contra la suya la rodeé con mis brazos, diciéndole una vez más: "Te quiero Ginny".

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la mirada, susurrándome: "Yo también te quiero Fred". Y sin que me diera tiempo a pensarlo empezó lo prohibido entre los dos. Y el sabor de lo prohibido es el placer más deseado.


End file.
